


Waking Up

by K_T_L



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_T_L/pseuds/K_T_L
Summary: George wakes up to Dream still sleeping soundly next to him, he decides to take advantage of this rare occurrence and examine the male's sleeping face.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please go easy on me! :) plus I'm new to the fandom so sorry if things seem out of character :3

# Waking Up

George is cautiously watching his partner being as quiet as to not disturb the sleeping man below him. His usually half-lidded, golden eyes shut, enjoying a peaceful slumber unaware of his own lover peering down at him with curiosity. You see - George didn't get to see Dream this close very often as they were both always to busy to interact for long periods of time, they had seemed to forget about the little things they loved so dearly about eachother that they once obsessed over every minute of every day. However, there were also features they never noticed about eachother before and George was adamant in finding those very features. 

Slowly, George placed his slender hand on the mattress to push himself onto his elbow for a better view of Dream's face. He basked in the beauty infront of him, Dream's face was void of emotion yet it was not startling, it was well defined yet held a genuine softness that could be seen when looking close enough, it was perfect. 

"Hm?" 

George's attention was brought to Dream's cheeks. Being watchful of how hard he was pressing, George placed his finger on Dream's cheekbone and traced from the ear to the nose earning a slight shiver from the male due to the hot sensation. Then, he lay his thumb on his cheek, turning wide-eyed at the softness it held. 

_Oh...I didn't expect them to be this soft.._

George gently pinches Dream's right cheek, testing its softness which caused a murmur from the young male. 

"Cute" 

"Aww, you think im cute" 

George's hand twitches slightly, his shocked gaze fixed on Dream's now open eyes; he seemed to be observing the older male's position and chuckled slightly. He brought his large hand up to clasp George's considerably smaller hand, 

"What are you up to, Georgie?" asks the older male, smirking at the face his partner displayed given he'd been caught in the act. 

His face turns a dark crimson and he swiftly looks away from Dream's intense gaze only to be forced to meet them again with a strong hand gripping his chin gently. He looked to the side and spoke quietly, barely whispering: 

"...nothing" though he noticed Dream's hand squeezed slightly tighter on his chin and continued, "just curious.." 

Dream replied questionably, "about what?" 

"Your cheeks" 

"What about them, George?" 

"I wondered if they were..." he hesitates, "...Soft" 

Dream's intense gaze turns into something more gentle and his face visibly softens, he hums lightly to George's statement. 

"I see" 

He paused, before slowly bringing George's grasped hand back to his face, leaning into the touch. Dream closes his eyes and relishes in the warmth of the others palm, bringing his other hand from George's chin to his right cheek as he feels the male relax into the touch. They stay like that for a while, enjoying eachother's warmth until one of them speaks up: 

"We should do this more often" whispers the older male, not wanting to disturb the moment but wanting to bring up the idea. 

Dream chuckles, the honesty from George surprising him, but he sighs. 

"Sure, George" 

They both lay there unmoved for as long as they could,  
treasuring eachothers company, never knowing when they'd get this chance again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, might continue making more of these stories or maybe try writing smut. We'll see.


End file.
